


Невеста Лисандра Скамандера

by A_Freiheit, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Series: Розы Луны Лавгуд [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Некоторые вещи очень трудно сказать вслух, а с некоторыми — смириться.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander
Series: Розы Луны Лавгуд [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Невеста Лисандра Скамандера

Лоркан запирается в их с Лисандром спальне. Закрывает её даже не заклинаниями, а так, на ключ, — оставляет его торчать в замочной скважине, а сам медленно сползает по двери. 

«Это так забавно, это очень смешно, и такого просто не может быть», — Лоркан перебирает мысли в своей голове, не может остановиться на какой-то одной; смешно ему, забавно ему или страшно — он не понимает сам.

Лисандр привёл домой невесту. 

Не-вес-ту. Это слово неприятно перекатывается у Лоркана на языке, такое некрасивое, уродское, пугающее слово. Лоркан знал, что когда-нибудь это произойдёт. Не знал даже — чувствовал. Но не ожидал, что так скоро.

Они с Лисандром закончили Хогвартс два месяца назад, вернулись домой счастливыми. Ни о каких девушках речи не шло; Лоркану казалось, что у них обоих даже мысли не возникало себе кого-то найти.

А теперь Лисандр собрался жениться. И на ком? На сраной вейле Доминик Уизли. 

Доминик была персональной занозой в заднице Лоркана. Последние два года она постоянно пыталась влезть между ними. Лоркан прямым текстом посылал ее к Мордреду с Морганой, а Лисандр уклончиво отвечал: «Не сейчас, Доминик». Он не питал к ней никакого интереса — Лоркан видел это и знал наверняка. Как, блядь, как Лисандр мог его обмануть?

Из приоткрытого окна Лоркан слышит запах маминой выпечки. Луна печет имбирных тритонов — самое любимое их с Лисандром печенье, — чтобы поставить на стол, за которым Лисандр будет сидеть с Доминик.

Лоркан представляет, как Лисандр будет держать её за руку, сжимая тонкие пальцы, как положит ладонь на тощую коленку и как будет смотреть Доминик прямо в глаза. Он судорожно сглатывает комок в горле. 

Лоркан так и не сказал ему, не смог признаться — трусость взяла над ним верх, и теперь он сидит здесь, разбитый, никчёмный, подавленный. Блядь, как же это всё глупо!

Лоркан откидывает голову, смотрит прямо в расписной потолок, на голубое небо с розовато-персиковыми облаками. Они рисовали их вместе с Лисандром волшебными чернилами. Облака медленно плыли по прямой, такие мягкие и пушистые. Это было очень давно, они повзрослели, несколько раз делали ремонт в комнате — но потолок так и не тронули.

Может, потому что он был напоминанием о детстве — о временах, когда всё было хорошо, когда родители были вместе, когда папа рассказывал сказки на ночь, когда мама часто улыбалась и никогда не плакала.

Может, потому что он напоминал обоим об их единстве: они вместе рисовали, вместе падали с расшатанной стремянки, вместе смеялись, вместе дурачились и валялись в краске прямо на полу.

Лоркан не знал. Ему уже было плевать и на потолок, и на всё остальное. 

Лоркан слышит смех Доминик. Такой громкий, противный, режущий слух смех. Ему хочется заткнуть уши, но он знает: если посмотрит на ладонь, то обязательно увидит на ней тонкий шрам. Этот шрам у него появился, когда Лисандр упал с дерева и порезался. Лоркан тогда по глупости решил, что раз они одинаковые, то и шрамы у них должны быть одинаковые — и оставил себе такой же тоненьким лезвием из сарая.

Лоркан всё равно вспомнил. Куда бы он сейчас ни смотрел, ему всё услужливо подбрасывало воспоминания о Лисандре. О моментах, которые они разделили с братом. 

Квиток пергамента, приклеенный к стене маггловским скотчем — это записка, которую Лоркан отправил Лисандру на зельеварении. Тогда они оба пошли на первую свою отработку чистить котлы, потому что мистеру Малфою не понравился его чудесный карикатурный портрет. 

Разбитая лампа под кроватью Лисандра, в которую залез папин ниффлер, не смог выбраться и раскачался так, что она с грохотом свалилась с потолка и раскололась надвое, а Лоркан с Лисандром еще два часа гоняли несчастное животное.

Колдография, где они вдвоём на мотоцикле Тедди. Они тогда так долго катались, заблудились и получили нагоняй от Гарри. Другая, где оба стоят возле румынского длиннорога в заповеднике у Чарли Уизли. Он им даже разрешил дракона погладить.

Дурацкий стул, на котором Лисандр Лоркана один раз поцеловал.

Лоркан потирает лицо. Он ненавидит это воспоминание. Лисандр тогда был пьян, еле на ногах стоял и делал слишком много странных вещей. Кроме того, что целовал его — по-настоящему, — ещё клялся в вечной любви, обнимал, говорил, что больше не может. Лоркан ни одному слову не поверил: пьяным верить нельзя. Но под его прикосновения подставлялся и отвечал на слова. А потом уложил Лисандра спать, и долго ворочался в своей постели. На утро Лисандр ничего не вспомнил.

А теперь, месяц спустя, Лоркан сидит в этой комнате один, а там, внизу, Лисандр держит за руку Доминик.

Лоркан хватается за голову, трёт руками лицо. Он не сможет, не справится. 

Он любит Лисандра. Он так его любит, как никто другой не смог бы и не сумел. И ненавидит себя за эту любовь. И Лисандра тоже ненавидит за то, что он его брат.

Это всё неправильно.

Лоркана тошнит от этого, тошнит от того, что ему нравится целоваться с Лисандром, от того, что он этого ждал, хотел, а когда получил — просто не смог с этим ничего сделать. Лоркана тошнит от того, что он так Лисандру и не сказал. 

А теперь он будет наблюдать как Доминик украдёт у него брата, как она заберёт у него всю его жизнь.

Было бы проще, если бы Лисандр сам послал его ко всем дракклам. С этим бы Лоркан справился.

А со своим разбитым сердцем ему теперь придётся не просто справляться — жить.

«Нужно-то было всего лишь сказать три слова, — Лоркан слизывает с губы слёзы. — А я даже подумать о них не могу. Трус».

  
* * *

— Ты поэтому уехал? — Лисандр бледный и смотрит на него уставшими глазами.

Он только что вылез из Омута памяти. Лоркан не представляет, что ему делать. Теперь Лисандр всё знает.

Эта мысль бьется у Лоркана в голове, удар за ударом уничтожая его самообладание. Он смотрит в пол: узоры на старом паркете гораздо интереснее, чем лицо брата. Вот этот похож на книззла, а этот — на морщерогого кизляка...

— Ответь на один ёбаный вопрос. Поэтому?

— Да. 

Скрывать ему точно больше нечего.

— Ты мудак. Ты конченный мудила, Лоркан.

— Ты поехал за мной в Норвегию, чтобы сказать мне то, что я и без тебя знаю? — Лоркан не решается посмотреть на Лисандра. А тот молчит. 

За окном воет ветер, и Лоркан улавливает рык дракона где-то вдали. Он провёл в Норвегии почти четыре месяца, пропустил свадьбу Лисандра, не прочитал ни одного его письма.

Лоркан учился управляться с этими летающими чудовищами, старался не думать ни о Лисандре, ни о Доминик. Прогресс был херовый — во всём.

— Нет, блять, на драконов посмотреть приехал. 

— Так иди и смотри, — Лоркан не выдерживает, поднимает взгляд, наверняка злобный и затравленный. — Можешь подарить одного Доминик, у нас как раз недавно вылупились малыши. — Лоркан опирается рукой о подоконник; согревающие чары не защищают от его от лютого норвежского ветра.

Лисандр не отвечает. 

— Зачем ты сюда приехал? Колдографии со свадьбы показать? Можешь оставить их на столе, обязательно посмотрю, когда ты уедешь. 

Лоркан злится. Точнее, он хочет верить, что злится. На самом деле ему чертовски больно, и он хочет остаться один. Впервые, наверное Лоркан хочет, чтобы Лисандр уехал и больше никогда не появлялся в его жизни. 

Он так старался. Он каждый день возился с норвежскими горбатыми, кормил их, следил за кладками, за порядком — за всем, к чему его, новичка, допускали. Он возвращался в свою комнату совершенно вымотанным, сонным, уставшим — каким угодно. Но не думать о том, что где-то там человек, которого он любит, счастлив без него, Лоркан не мог.

Он надеялся, что здесь, вдали от дома, от Лисандра с Доминик, ему будет легче. Но легче не становилось.

— Знаешь, — Лисандр говорит спокойно и тихо, и Лоркана это пугает. Его пугает, что Лисандр вообще никак не отреагировал на воспоминание. Лоркан ведь сам показал ему. Вместо ответа на вопрос: «Какого хуя, ты уехал?», — я бы тоже сейчас мог бы утопить тебя в Омуте памяти, но не сделаю этого. Потому что ты, Лоркан, идиот. 

— Ну спасибо.

— Не перебивай. — Лисандр смотрит на него. — Когда я пришёл к тебе пьяный, что я сказал тебе?

— Много чего. Какая разница вообще? Это было полгода назад.

— На вопрос мне ответь.

Слова застревают у Лоркана в горле. Он помнит, что ему сказал Лисандр. Он помнит, как тот, целуя его в уголок рта, выдохнул: «Я люблю тебя». 

— Я не могу, Лисандр. Я правда не могу.

— Надо было нахер стереть себе память о том вечере. — Лисандр злится. — Я удивлён, что ты этого не сделал.

— Я удивлён, что ты помнишь.

— Я люблю тебя. И я приехал сюда, чтобы сказать тебе об этом.

Лисандр произносит это так, как будто каждый день говорил это Лоркану. Как будто это было чем-то нормальным, абсолютно в порядке вещей. И Лоркан задыхается; он чувствует тупую боль в солнечном сплетении, и хочет случайно вывалиться в окно, прямо в снежную бурю. 

— Вот как. — Лоркан отворачивается.

— И если бы ты проявил хоть немного уважения к своему старшему брату и читал письма. — Лоркан слышит, как Лисандр подходит к нему. — Ты бы знал, что на Доминик я не женился. И не собирался. 

— Когда ты понял? — Лоркан смотрит на брата: тот стоит напротив, как отражение.

— Давно. — Лисандр поджимает губы и рассматривает снежинки за окном. — В Хогвартсе ещё. Надо было сказать тебе раньше. Но я испугался.

— Я тоже. — Лоркан нелепо потирает затылок. 

— Ты всё равно так и не сказал. Сейчас, вроде, не должно быть страшно.

Лоркан отвлекается на снежную бурю. Ему как никогда хочется снять защитное заклинание с окна, чтобы снег полетел ему прямо в лицо резко и больно, чтобы красивые снежинки резали кожу щек и таяли холодной водой. Лоркану жарко, холодно, хорошо и плохо одновременно. И он не знает, как ему справиться с этим.

Он вспоминает, как однажды у них гостил Луи, и у него случился спонтанный выброс магии. Сработала вейловская магия, и погода изменилась настолько, что в июле, в пригороде Лондона, снег валил огромными хлопьями целых три с половиной часа. Тогда они с Лисандром сидели на большом подоконнике в своей комнате и наблюдали, как всё заваливает белым, как снег смешивается с яркой зелёной травой и волшебными голубыми розами на маминой клумбе. Они пили коричный чай и слушали, как на первом этаже Флёр пела Луи колыбельную на французском.

Тогда Лоркан чувствовал себя очень счастливым. Потому что Лисандр грел его голые ноги своими носками и гладил ладонью пальцы его рук. Он хорошо запомнил это тёплое чувство безграничного чистого счастья, которого он больше никогда не испытывал.

И вот сейчас опять, стоя у открытого окна в Норвегии, слушая, как ветер уносит снег, как воют в лесу драконы, Лоркан чувствует, как то самое чувство разливается по его телу, как ноги становятся ватными. Он даже опять босиком — прямо как тогда.

Только на этот раз он сам накрывает ладонью пальцы Лисандра, тянется к нему — и целует, мягко и осторожно.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает.

Он чувствует, как Лисандр улыбается. И ему столько хочется рассказать: о том, как здесь холодно, как он постоянно простужается, хочется рассказать, что драконы хоть и агрессивные, но очень интересные и умные, что горы безумно красивые, особенно когда начинается северное сияние.

Но Лоркан молчит, потому что Лисандр целует его так медленно, что он теряется в ощущениях.

— Покажешь мне драконов? — Лисандр смеётся и прижимается лбом ко лбу Лоркана. — А ещё говорят, что отсюда видно северное сияние. Я бы посмотрел. Я вообще не против остаться здесь... на пару месяцев.

— Только на пару? — Лоркан проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке. — А если я захочу здесь всю жизнь провести?

— Тогда мне придётся учиться плавать в снегу и обращаться с норвежскими горбатыми.

— Договорились.

Конечно, Лоркан не собирается провести здесь всю жизнь. Но это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что теперь они с Лисандром — вместе, по-настоящему. 

И какая разница, где именно?


End file.
